


simple things

by chryos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, M/M, Mentions of Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, One Shot, Pining, Roommates, Smoking, very very short bc i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryos/pseuds/chryos
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Kuroo Tetsurou are roommates. Reading in between the lines, it can get complicated.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	simple things

**Author's Note:**

> iwakuro is one of my fave hq!! rarepairs & it utterly SUCKS at the lack of iwakuro works on ao3 so . here i am guys
> 
> sorry this is so short, this whole thing was written on impulse & under 3 hours bc i'm procrastinating on other things
> 
> also no beta we die like men... but pls point out any mistakes as usual !
> 
> the song on repeat (one of the best tracks on 4 your eyez only) — foldin’ clothes by j. cole

Before he knows it, it’s been a long day. Toeing his shoes off at the door, Hajime heaves the sigh that had been bubbling at the pit of his stomach since he got off work. His bag skids down his arm and hits the ground with a soft thud.

“I’m home,” he mutters more out of habit than an actual greeting, then pauses. The lights are off. That’s right. Tetsurou had said something about later hours at the lab recently. 

Hajime wanders to the kitchen, disappointed to see the fridge consisting of half a dozen eggs and some bottles of Hitachino. He makes a mental note to get groceries tomorrow and briefly wonders how Tetsurou would feel about Chinese takeout for the night instead. It’s not like they were both picky eaters, but Hajime had always been particular about home-cooked meals.

The living room light flickers on. Hajime shrugs off his jacket and flings it onto the couch. Not like it matters that much, anyway. Plus, when did he start caring so much about what that bastard thought? It just so happens he likes it better seeing Tetsurou’s face light up at the scene of Hajime’s cooked dishes in front of him, that’s all. 

He rubs his face. _Tch_. “I need a smoke,” he says to the empty room. 

It’s not like their apartment had ever been very grand, well-polished, or anything of that sort. It’s got enough space for two people, and a working bathroom of the bare minimum, even if the walls are a little thin. The AC is always a hit or miss, and they could use some new kitchen cabinets. But if there is anything to be fond of, Hajime would point to the other end of the living room, where the large sliding doors lead to the balcony.

“Not a bad view, huh,” Tetsurou had said when they had first moved in. It was late summer, Hajime remembers, and the flap of his shirt kept being caught in the breeze. From their floor, one could get a finite view of Yoyogi Park and the blocky buildings scattered behind it. A flock of birds passed over them.

“Mhm,” he had grumbled. He was more startled by the unreal blue of the sky. The week before it had been terrible rains and humid air that stuck to the skin like a parasite. As expected of Tokyo summers.

“What, you don’t think it’s romantic? Cute spot to take up a girl, doncha think?”

Hajime wasn’t even looking, but he could hear the teasing in Tetsurou’s voice. He snorted, crossing his arms. “Romantic, my ass. As if you’d get a girl in here in the first place.”

Now, looking across the balcony, he wonders if Tetsurou ever has. It’s a stupid thought, but nonetheless intruding. They’ve been roommates for a while, but have never been close enough to know those sort of things about one another. Hajime ignores the weird thing bubbling in his chest and lights his cigarette. He closes his eyes, taking a long, slow drag. Inhales. It’s not a half-bad feeling. He exhales. 

Has it ever been this quiet? Hajime leans over the railing, letting his arms dangle. There’s the faint chatter from a group of kids walking below him, backpacks slung over their shoulders, and the sound of a lover’s spat from somewhere on the other end of the apartment building. The train bells ringing sweetly in the distance, the smell of curry down below wafting in the air. The sun is nearly down, golden and purple. It’s a peaceful evening. 

“I’m back!” A voice echoes from the other end of the apartment, but Hajime doesn’t have to turn to see who it is. 

He hears the door click open and shut. Hajime imagines Tetsurou taking off his wrinkled lab coat and rolling the back of his shoulders, feet padding down the hallway in long strides. 

“Oi, Iwaizumi? You home?”

“Over here,” he calls, looking up. He’s met with golden eyes from the balcony door. 

“Rough day at the office?” Tetsurou says. It’s more of a guess than a question.

Hajime blinks. “Yeah, pretty much. You?”

"Same old, same old. Rikun said hello." Hajime slips into a small smile. Rikun is the resident pet iguana of Tetsurou's lab. 

Even in the dim light, Hajime can make out the handsome features of the other man. Tetsurou tugs at his collar, loosening his first few buttons. For someone who’s been working the whole day, he still seems to wear that careless grin on his face. 

“You have another one of those?”

He’s looking at the cigarette in hand. Hajime follows his gaze and raises a brow. “I thought you didn’t smoke.”

His smile is dangerous as it is sultry. “But you make it look pretty good, Iwaizumi.”

Oh, Hajime thinks. So that’s what it is. He fishes the pack out of his pocket and hands him a stick. Next to him, Tetsurou smells of acetone and watermelon shampoo. Hajime finds that he likes it anyway. 

“Here, I’ll get my lighter,” he mumbles through his cigarette when Tetsurou lifts his own to his lips. 

“No need,” Tetsurou says, and before Hajime can respond, there’s a tug on the cloth over his chest. Tetsurou’s grip is firm, deliberately so. Hajime feels himself being pulled towards the other in a flash, the cigarette dangling from Tetsurou’s mouth brushes over his own like a kiss, one end sparking the other.

They don’t move. All Hajime can think is _Kuroo, Kuroo this close up to me_ —the fan of his hot breath, drooping eyes, his body suddenly flaming with the thought of the other man. They lock gazes, pressed up against each other. It’s exhilarating. 

Hajime comes to his senses and shoves Tetsurou off of him. Like a cord strung too tight, the air snaps cold just like that. The taller man stumbles back. Hajime looks away. There’s an insufferable silence that comes after.

“...Asshole.” 

If Tetsurou notices the red coloring the tips of his ears, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he puffs out a cloud of smoke, releasing something like a hum. “Not like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Fuck off.”

“Usually, people as me for the other way around—”

Hajime snorts, flicking the ash from his cigarette into the empty soda can between them. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“What, want to bet on it?” 

“You’re infuriating.”

“That’s pretty mild, coming from you.”

“Idiot,” Hajime says, but he’s smiling. The retort comes as easily as always. “Seriously, sometimes you’re just like—”

He clamps his mouth shut. That’s not… a good idea. 

“I’m like what?” Tetsurou inches up to him once more, hovering over Hajime curiously. The wind hushes between them like a secret. From the distance, he can hear the muffled barking of the neighbor’s dogs. His gaze is all too intense, but Hajime can’t force himself to tear away this time. 

“Nothing,” he snaps, trying not to sound too bitter, and brings the cigarette to his mouth. Tetsurou, that smartass, sees right through him anyway. 

“Oikawa, right? That friend of yours.” Tetsurou’s face twists into something sour. “He’s annoying.”

Hajime doesn’t say anything. He’s thinking about Miyagi, now: the crisper spring breeze; late hours filled with the volleyball in his hand; the corner ramen shop lit until midnight; long walks home, and Tooru, beside him since the beginning. His green and white sports jacket tucked away in the back of his closet. 

“Are you in love with him?” 

It’s a jarring question, especially coming from Tetsurou. The man’s grip on the railing is knuckle-white, face unreadable. Hajime feels a lump in his throat. The air is deafening. Below them, the street lights flicker on.

“Not anymore.” 

It’s true. Now, when Hajime thinks of his old friend, the heart-leaping feeling he held back in high school had waned with time. Back then, it always felt like he loved Tooru much more than the other way around. It was scary more than romantic, really. He thinks of their last meeting in Shibuya mulling over cherished volleyball club shenanigans with rum and coke. He thinks of Tooru’s text from earlier of a stray dog with ten emojis. As much as he claims to be annoyed by his childhood friend, there is nothing but a deep platonic fondness he carries in his chest now. Honestly, Hajime thinks it’s fared better off that way.

There’s a flicker of expression on Tetsurou’s face. Relief? Satisfaction? He doesn’t know. Fuck, why should he care? The taller man takes another drag, the scent of tobacco filling his nose.

“...Iwa-chan,” he tests, rolling the nickname on his tongue. Hajime stiffens. “He calls you that, whenever he visits.”

“He’s been calling me that since we were kids,” he grunts. The cigarette in his hand is long forgotten. “It’s annoying, but not like that would change anything.”

“Do you like nicknames?” They’re staring at each other now, the tightness of Tetsurou’s jaw softened from before. 

Hajime shrugs. “Not really. Just… Iwaizumi is fine, I guess.”

Tetsurou leans forward. The sun is setting before them, its orange streaks running over faces silently. The other man holds his breath.

“What about Hajime?”

The cigarette drops from his fingers. Hajime nearly does a double-take, blood rushing all the way up to his face. “I—that’s… okay, too.”

“Hm?” Tetsurou tilts his head, something like a smirk playing on his lips. “But you don’t go around letting just anyone say that, right?”

Hajime closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. What is this? He can hear his heartbeat against his ribcage. 

“Of course not, dumbass.”

“Well, aren’t I special,” Tetsurou says, but it’s hard to tell if the bastard is being sincere or not. The wind has ruffled his hair a lot, and Hajime finds himself staring a little longer at him, carefully tracing his face. 

Tetsurou catches him staring. “What is it?” 

_Do you bring girls up here, onto the balcony?_ Are you in love with someone, too? But Hajime shakes his head, turning back to the door. He hears the trees rustling somewhere far away. 

“The wind’s just... really strong. Should go inside before you catch a cold.”

Tetsurou chuckles, stubbing his cigarette into the makeshift ashtray. “Yes, mom.”

“Shut up,” he shoots back, but it’s harmless. It’s always been.

But before Hajime can step back into the living room, Tetsurou stops him. His fingers close around his wrist, large and warm. The foreign feeling sends spikes through his entire arm. 

“Hey, what are you—”

“I’m not,” and they’re so _so_ close all of a sudden, “I’m not him. I’m not like Oikawa.”

Standing in the middle of the doorway, their chests are practically touching. Hajime can feel the heat rising between them. His skin is on fire. He feels Tetsurou’s mouth grazing his ear. Feels the ends of Tetsurou’s hair tickling his face, and doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath. 

“I know that, Kuroo. Who else would you be?”

Tetsurou raises his head. His eyes are fixated on Hajime, profoundly so, golden and terrifyingly beautiful. Hajime thinks of all the questions, the questions caught up between them. There’s no reason to answer them now. He knows what it says, what Tetsurou means under all of it.

“I’ll show you.” 

Hajime swallows, chills running down his spine. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The corners of his mouth tug up, and Hajime thinks, _Oh._

His eyes flutter shut, so finally, _finally_ then _,_ he can close the distance between them. Tetsurou makes sure to meet him halfway. 

He discovers it’s far from any bad feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i maybe sort of totally stole that cigarette scene from yokozawa no baai,, but anyways hope you liked it & thank you for reading! i love seeing what you guys think about in the comments <3
> 
> you can yell at me about haikyuu!! and other anime on my anitwt account: @omlkun


End file.
